Saturday Night Out
by Chiyume
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are room mates, both have feelings for the other but are to nervous to admit it. A night out with vodka shots and karaoke somehow breaks their stubborn silence in a most... unexpected way. Rated M for Lemon. Co-written with TigerTearz.
1. Saturday Night Out

**Saturday Night Out**

Sasuke knocked back a new shot of vodka from the counter and then slammed the glass back down again with a satisfied intake of breath.

Behind him a drunk guy in the middle of his twenties was trying to make his way to the bar but tripped and fell face-first onto the floor with a deafening bang. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the sudden ruckus and giggled drowsily. He leisurely turned back to his friend that was sitting on a stool next to him and pointed at the drunkard with a swaying finger.

"Klutz." He spluttered and then let out a new giggle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend and then at the row of mostly empty glasses on the counter in front of them.

"Sasuke, ya shuuuuuure you're not givin up yet?" he asked sort of challengingly.

Sasuke waved him off with a snort and fumbled for one of the still full glasses, which he then efficiently managed to shove off the counter and onto the floor. It took him about five seconds or so to realise that his drink was gone and gazed down at the still rolling glass.

"Whoops..."

His face darkened momentarily at the sight of the clear fluid that flowed across the floorboards, but the loss was quickly overcome and he giggled again before he straightened up, looking at Naruto with squinted eyes.

"You think you're better than me." He accused the blonde boy.

Naruto raised a lecturing (swaying) finger and waved it around about two inches from Sasuke's nose.

"No Teme, I knoooooooow I'm bedder than you! I'm gonna win this thingie and that's _that_!"

Sasuke snorted and somehow managed to get hold of a new glass and emptied it down his throat in one swig. Then he daringly nudged another full glass against Naruto.

"Your turn."

Naruto grinned and grabbed the glass, actually managing to keep most of the content inside the container, emptied it, turned it upside down to display that it was indeed empty and then slammed it down onto the counter with a cocky grin.

"That's..." he quickly checked the figure with his fingers (counting several fingers twice) and then shone up.

"... thirteen shots Teme, and counting!"

Sasuke tried to focus his glare at Naruto, but instead he only managed to scare away a costumer who was innocently enjoying his beer three seats behind the blonde.

"You cheat." He grumbled.

"Do not!" Naruto screeched defensively. "You're the one who dropped yours on da floor!"

"I took a new one!"

"Alright, waddever... But we take the next one simmlulli... simmulilli... at the same time. Kay?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed loudly and nodded.

As they both had managed to empty what surely was more than their assumed thirteenth shot of the evening, they slammed their glasses down and turned towards each other and engaged in a full-open staring-competition to see if the other was still able to hold his ground against the building nausea.

Naruto swallowed hard and studied Sasuke's face closely.

"Your eyes are watery..." he mumbled.

"_You're_ turning green." Sasuke replied in a strained tone.

"So are you..."

The managed to hold out for just a couple of seconds longer, then they both _simultaneously_ got up from their barstools and sprinted for the restroom. Or rather, _tried_ to sprint, as steadily as two people in their current state _could_ sprint.

It was a pure miracle that they managed to get to their destination in time, although Naruto ended up by the sink instead of inside a booth.

Hadn't Sasuke been so busy with his own business, he might have heard the very feminine shriek outside the booth he was in, and also the heavy thwack that followed.

Some time later when Sasuke decided it safe to gently push up from his knees he turned to see how it had gone for his equally miserable drinking-mate.

Naruto was still heaving himself over the sink, but when Sasuke came closer he turned around, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"...whad happend to ya face?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's cheek which was blazing red and he could still see the dark outlining of a hand printed just below the eye.

"I got bitch-shlapped on my way in." Naruto rubbed his hand against the red mark and hissed.

"She could at least've told meh to ged out or somthin' first..."

"That's stupid." Sasuke snorted. "Wha' wasshe doin in the boy's rest-...?" he cut himself off and took a deep breath, looking around the room and then he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"We _are_ in the boy's restroom, aren't we?"

Naruto looked around as well.

"Does the boy's restroom have pink bathroom stalls?" he asked after a while.

"No."

"Then we're not in the boy's restroom." Naruto concluded, floppily shaking his head.

Sasuke nodded one time (with his whole upper body).

"Let's ged oud of here... before our reputashion is seriousoly... dammeshed."

They made their way out through the door and out into the bar, receiving a couple of odd looks from the surrounding guests on the way. Suddenly Naruto chuckled loudly and laid his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, leaning on him for support as they cruised between the tables and chairs.

"But ya'know, Kiba would get all jellouss if he found out we went in there withoud'im."

"Hn, Kiba's de biggest perv in all'o Konoha. Besides, he's already jelluss o'us cause he cudn't makeid here tonight."

Naruto scowled and barely avoided to stumble straight into a nearby table.

"Yeah, whawas dat aboud anyway?"

"He's retaking his finals tomorrow. Ya know, history or somethin' I think..."

"Oh..." Naruto grimaced as if he had suddenly gotten a bad taste in his mouth. "Well dat kinda _sucks_! Finals onna _weekend_!"

"Funny, dat's whahe said."'

"Ya'now, I'm feelin bedder now!" Naruto shone up with his entire face. "Less go'ave somthin moore to drink!"

"Dobe, I'm not shure if – Oh look, they'ave a kareokee-mashine!"

Sasuke began pulling the blonde towards the stage, but Naruto struggled against him and started moving in the opposite direction, towards the bar, with his arm still wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck.

"No, Sasske-Teme! Drink first, squeal laider!"

"But I wanna – hey, I don' squeal!"

Naruto ignored him and made his way to the bar counter, dragging his flailing hostage along with him and ordered two drinks, and he wanted 'somthin wid lotza colurz!'.

The order resulted in one bright green midori-drink for Naruto and a Flamingo in a high glass for Sasuke.

Naruto happily picked up his glass and took a gulp right away, but Sasuke just swayed there and looked down on his glass with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Dobe." He said flatly.

"Whad?"

"Thissis... _pink_."

Naruto leaned closer and looked at the bright reddish colour with narrowed eyes.

"Yup. It's pink alrighd."

He looked up at his friend.

"So?"

"You wann'_me_ to drink _thad_?"

"It's good! Taste's just like... strawberries! ... Maybe... or somthin like thad..."

"I'm nod drinkin anything thads pink, Dobe. It's a queeeer-colur..."

Naruto sniggered at him and nudged the glass closer, spilling a little on the counter.

"Bud you like pink! You even have pink underwear!"

Sasuke suddenly seemed to sober up somewhat and gave the blonde a calculating look.

"No I don't."

"Yes you doooo! You know the satan..._satin_ ones!"

"Whad makesh you sho shure that I've godd... Have you been in my closhet!?"

Naruto grimaced.

"Why de hell would I like to go through your closet?! You've been _wearing_ them, jack-ass!"

Sasuke's face turned bright red.

"You look ad me when I'm in my _underwear_?!"

Naruto threw his arms out and gave the raven a 'duh'-look.

"We're _room-mades_! How can I _not_ look at you while you're in my underweer! ... Eh,_ your_ underweer... Just drink id already and then you can go sing."

Sasuke fiddled with the glass and then he took a quick look around before he hurriedly picked it up and emptied it in four big gulps.

"There, done!" he exclaimed and turned back towards the stage. "Les'sing somthin'!"

He didn't wait for any reply from his friend, instead he just started walking in a slalom-course in between the people. Naruto quickly finished his own drink and then hurried after his disappearing room-mate, following the same route that he had laid out.

When he reached his destination, Sasuke was already standing on stage and had paged through the list of songs and was now trying to hit in the right song-code on the computer's touch-screen, failing miserably.

"Waid, waid, waid!" Naruto climbed up the narrow stairs and grabbed the raven's jutted index-finger with both hands and aided him in the task of hitting the panel correctly, getting his instructions from Sasuke, until the name of the song appeared on the screen. Then he grabbed one of the microphones lying by the monitor and thrusted it into Sasuke's hand at the same time as the music started.

"There! Now you can squeal all'ya want!"

"**I don't squeal**!"

Half of the audience cringed when Sasuke's voice came rumbling through the speakers and the deafening noise caused the two boys on stage to jump about three feet into the air out of pure fright.

Sasuke looked around sheepishly.

"Whoops..."

Naruto gave him the two thumbs up accompanied by a huge fox-grin before he scrambled of the stage, leaving Sasuke to find the beat and read through the first line of lyrics while the melodic guitar-intro was coming to an end.

However, Sasuke wasn't looking at the screen in front of him at all; because he had his eyes closed and was swaying lightly in time with the music.

Naruto watched him from below the stage and snickered to himself.

Sasuke was going into 'feel-mode'. It was a thing he always did when he was about to sing something.

Now, Sasuke did sing. Quite often, and actually pretty good as a matter of fact. He just didn't do it in public.

The only reason to why Naruto knew about his friend's little hobby in the first place was the fact that he shared a room with the bastard, and with said bastard's guitar.

By the time Naruto's rambling thoughts had ended, so had the intro and Sasuke raised the microphone to his lips.

"Ith'z amazin' how you can shpiek wraight to ma' heaaart

Whidout zaying a wurd, you can laighd up de daaark  
Tjy azai may I cud never espla-a-ain  
wadda hear when you donsaay a tsiiing"

Naruto shook his head at his friend. The beat was right and the key wasn't all that off, but obviously the quality of his pronunciation wasn't quite the usual after a load full of vodka-shots…

"De shmail on yur face lesme know dat you neeeed me

Deresa truuf in yur eyes sayin' yu'll never leeeaavae meee

De tu-hick-uch of yur hand tsays yu'll catch me

Wenevur I faaaaaall

You zay it best…. When you tsay nuthin' adall!"

"All day long I can hear peepul talking out loouud

Bud when you holmeneeeer you drown out de croooowd

Try azdeemeey dey could never defy

Wazbeen said between yu'r heart'n miiiiine!"

"De shmail on yur face lesme know dat you neeed mee

Dere'sa truth in yur eyes sayin' yu'll never leeaaave meeee

De touch of yur hand zays yu'll catch meeee

Whenever I faaaaaall

You zay it beeezt…. When you tsay nuthin' adall…"

As he went in for the repetition of the chorus, Sasuke's voice occasionally decreased in strength and at the last 'faaaall' it cracked into something very much reminding of a sob.

The music played on through the speakers, but Sasuke stayed at the stage, staring blankly at a spot below the karaoke machine with the microphone harmlessly lowered at his side.

The applause came from scattered places, but Sasuke didn't seem to hear them, just standing there.  
Finally a guy equally drunk to Sasuke managed his way up on the stage and crashed into the emotional raven in an attempt to swipe the microphone. He succeeded both that and to knock Sasuke off the little balance he had left, placing him in the middle of the scene floor, sprawled out like a sea star.

"Sas'ke! Sas'ke!" Naruto tumbled up on stage to help his friend. When he finally reached him he saw something _very _out of the ordinary. Sasuke was crying like a baby.

"I don' wanna… an Naruto…you… You!"

"Sas'ke, are you hurt?! Waz wrong?! Shpeak to me!"

But Sasuke was off in his own little world of Absolute Despair and didn't seem to hear him. He continued sobbing and snivelling while staring up at the ceiling just behind Naruto's head, obviously not minding that there was a blonde dobe blocking his view.

"An you... an me... everyday iz juz... Why?!"

Sasuke's behaviour was apparently contentious, as Naruto was starting to feel tears well up within him as well.

"Ooh, Sas'ke!!" Naruto looked like he was going to fall into spasms anytime now, but instead he surprised even himself when his hands suddenly clamped around the cry-baby's shoulders and began shaking him.

"Shnap oud of id!"

But even with the whole world spinning and the floor occasionally smacking the back of his head, Sasuke kept crying out incoherent sentences.

Changing his tactic Naruto lifted his friend up a bit into a sitting position before he forcefully backhanded the teen's flushed cheeks... twice.

The effect was immediate and the wet black orbs that were Sasuke's eyes blinked and then silently stared up at a reddening face filled with tears.

"Narudo?"

The blonde snivelled slightly before screaming at Sasuke again.

"I shaid, SHNAP OUD OF ID!"

Sasuke's cheek once again had the pleasure of making an audible acquaintance with the back of Naruto's hand.

"OW!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and he unceremoniously let go of the dark shirt, causing Sasuke to drop to the floor and bang his head in the floorboards for the fifteenth time that night.

"OW!"

"Oh, Sas'ke! I'm sho shorry! Did I hurt you?!"

Sasuke groaned and reached up to rub his aching head.

"Only my schkull..."

Naruto stared at him like a question mark

"Sch-kall?" The raven pointed violently at his own head, and although the blonde still didn't understand that the hard-to-pronounce-word was supposed to be "skull", he seemed to at least get the point.

"A'm shorry Sas'ke... Want another Flamengo?"

"Whad?!" Sasuke tried to focus a stare at the stupid dobe who had just suggested he took another girl-drink on top of this.

"For the pain."

"Youa so stupid..." The raven sat up. _Everything_ was spinning.

But Sasuke had a secret weapon. He called it: _The Uchiha-Gene._ He concluded it as: "Uchiha's never get _too_ drunk for anything." Therefore he made a bold attempt to stand up. Keyword being _"attempt"_. Without further delay he then stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, hitting his tail bone hard against the floor.

"OW!"

This time he didn't try to move too soon. Even though the dobe was trying to get words out of him he just sat flat on his ass with the legs straight out in front of him and bracing his hands against his thighs.

"Sas'ke!"

Naruto hurried up to se to his fallen friend but he only received a sour look in return.

The great Uchiha was... pouting.

"I wanna whishkey..." He slurred.

"No, nononono... We 're goin' home, Teme!"

"I wanna _whik'ey_!"

Naruto ignored the raven's childish demand, positioned himself behind him and hoisted him up with a tight grip around his waist, almost performing a flawless Heimlich-manoeuvre on the poor Uchiha at the same time.

"I'ave to get you into bed, bastard." He grumbled as he somehow managed to bring the both of them off the stage and through the packed room towards the exit.

Sasuke was stumbling next to him all the way with a tight grip on the collar of his orange shirt.

"Hn, you'd wisch... I'm not that eashy..."

Naruto stopped a few feet away from the front door and looked at Sasuke, who obviously just realised what he had said and was staring down into the floorboards with a face red as a tomato. The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the time, both of their heads snapped up at a very familiar, very _loud_ voice coming from outside.

"What do you mean 'full house'?! C'mon man, my buddies are in there waiting for me! I've been studying all night, cut me some slack here!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, who stared right back.

"Kiba."

"Shit."

"Hide."

Naruto nodded and before Sasuke could think of a plan himself he was forcefully pushed backwards into a dark corner to the left of the door with Naruto pressed flush against him.

"Don't make... a sound."

Sasuke only nodded at the sound of Naruto's voice, the blonde's breath ghosting into his ear.

He could see what kind of plan his oblivious room mate had come up with, and he couldn't say that he was totally unpleased by it. The dim lights in the bar and the flashing multicoloured beams from the dance floor made it very hard to distinguish peoples appearances, and by hiding themselves in the dark corner just next to the entrance would make it even harder for Kiba to spot them since he came directly from the outside. Besides, Kiba wouldn't expect them to be there, standing like this, especially not with each other, so all in all it was a pretty good plan.

However, thinking about the plan made Sasuke realise just how unexpected their situation had become.

Naruto was swaying slightly and he was using Sasuke and the wall behind the raven for support, which in turn made the blonde's entire upper body weigh against his own.

Sasuke's pulse was ringing in his ear and he was absolutely sure that the other boy must've been able to feel his heartbeat through both of their chests.

He would never admit it, but right now he felt like walking straight up to Kiba and kiss the stupid ass for his perfect timing.

Speaking of which...

Looking over Naruto's shoulder he could see Kiba walk into the room and straight past them where they stood pressed against each other in the shadows of the dark corner and then how the boy disappeared amongst the crowd on the dance floor. Obviously the bouncer had taken some pity on the little liar and allowed him inside.

"Ish he gone?" Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear, which made Sasuke's entire body goose bump. Hesitating slightly Sasuke scanned the area. No sight of the bellowing moron. But still...

"I dunnow... maybe we should shtay like this a liddle longer. Just to be on the shafe shide."

He felt blond hair brush against his cheek as Naruto nodded in response to the wise suggestion.

Maybe Naruto himself didn't notice, but to Sasuke it was all too obvious that the blonde was now putting more and more weight on him. With the hard wall behind him, his chest was starting to feel crushed and the lungs were close to protesting.

But that would be an unnecessary thing to do, right? I mean, a couple of minutes without oxygen couldn't be that vital, could it?

Deciding that it was worth the momentary discomfort he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, feeling how Naruto's head slowly followed his movement until it came to a rest at the nape of his neck.

God, he was feeling tired... His head was spinning mildly and he could almost hear the sound of his own heartbeat echo through his skull.

Naruto was breathing deeply as well and for a moment Sasuke thought that he had fallen asleep while standing, but then the blonde almost scared the shit out of him when he suddenly sighed contently and snuggled his nose against Sasuke's neck.

"Sa'ske... do you know thad you smell... really good?" Naruto mumbled drowsily

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he instantly went from comfortably relaxed to stunned and rigid.

Naruto sighed again, almost like a whimpering and then Sasuke felt the unmistakable touch of lips brushing against a spot right below his ear and his legs immediately buckled underneath him. And as if that wasn't enough he also felt something warm and wet slide along the shell of his ear and he realised that Naruto was _licking_ him.

"You taste really good too... I've always thought... you'd taste as good as you smell..." Naruto continued as if he hadn't noticed what the sensation of his mouth and tongue did to the poor boy pinned between him and the wall.

Moments later the tongue was once again at the raven's skin, although now at his neck, travelling with agonizing slow pace downwards, heading to the collar of his shirt. The dark haired boy took a sharp intake of breath as Naruto brushed against a particularly sensitive area at his neck. Whether the blonde knew that he had just found one of Sasuke's sweet spot's or not, he halted himself to travel back up to see if he could find it again.

There.

A low moan escaped Sasuke lips as the tip of the tongue was now making barely noticeable circles on that one place. He was blushing madly and through the clouded haze that covered his senses, Sasuke could distinguish the true thoughts of his Uchiha-Gene: He _wasn't _this easy! However, straining himself not to moan anymore proved to be a fatal mistake; missing the sounds, Naruto grazed his teeth against the soft skin. The sensation made Sasuke pant heavily, although it was almost completely without sound. But Naruto would have none of that. Even in his drunken state of mind he could tell that the Uchiha was holding back on him, and that simply wouldn't do.

He wanted those sounds, damn it.

With a feral growl he sunk his teeth deeper into the soft skin, not enough to draw blood, but certainly deep enough to make bolts of lightning course through the raven's body and he smirked as he heard a small yelp escape his victim.

Encouraged by the choked sound he latched his mouth against Sasuke's pulse and began to suck greedily, coaxing a new throaty moan from the stoic boy's lips.

Sasuke could feel how one of Naruto's hands that had been pressed against the wall next to his head left it's perch and how four of the fingers barely fluttered against his neck as the began moving down his body.

He barely had the mental capacity to comprehend the intensive heat the blonde's lips were sending to coil in the pit of his stomach, so when the hand suddenly found its way underneath his shirt and began sliding and rubbing its way up his stomach he almost thought that he was going to black out.

Odds were that he probably would have, if it weren't for the fact that the hand disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared along with those wicked lips that were torturing his neck and the comfortable pressure of Naruto's body.

He opened his eyes in confusion just in time to see Naruto get hauled to the side by a bouncer bigger than a fucking grizzly bear only moments before he too got grasped by the collar and yanked forward.

Afterwards he couldn't for his life remember how he ended up sitting on his ass out on the street, but he remembered the grizzly saying something about getting "a fucking room, you gay fucks".

Naruto who had been able to stay upright when he got thrown out onto the street turned towards the closed door and shook his fist at it.

"We already live togedder, asshole!"

The door didn't answer, so Naruto decided to let it off with a dark glare before he recalled the fact that Sasuke still hadn't moved from the spot where he had been dropped.

He turned around and saw the raven sit on the ground and studying a hole on the left knee of his jeans with a pout on his lips.

Naruto decided that Sasuke looked extremely cute when he pouted, but he thought it better not to say anything. Instead he walked up to the other boy and offered him his hand to help him up, but he only received a gloomy look.

"He broke my jeans." He declared sourly.

"Teme, thad hole's been dere ever since you bought'em. It's fabricaded, remember?"

Sasuke blinked and then went back to stare at the hole in his trousers with a stupefied expression.

"Oh..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, trying his best to stabilise them both as Sasuke's swaying bodyweight got transferred onto him.

Maybe he was just imagining things, but it almost felt as if Sasuke was putting a little bit too much weight on him, and that he was leaning a just a little bit closer than necessary, but he sure wasn't going to complain.

"C'mon Teme, less' go'ome. Its late and we shudd-..."  
He was cut of when Sasuke's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed him by the chin and pulled his head to the side to crash his lips against his own in a slightly sloppy, but oh so hot kiss.

Naruto's brain completely shut down and the grip around Sasuke's waist immediately dropped and relocated itself on the boy's ass, making both of them gasp out loudly.

"I agree, Dobe... Less' go'ome..."

--

* * *

--

**Alright, who wants a lemon? ;)**

**--**

* * *


	2. Sunday Morning In

**Sunday Morning In**

"Hey! Are you guy's awake?! C'mon, open up!"

Naruto groaned at the stubborn banging coming from the other side of the apartment door and dug his face deeper into the pillow.

His head was throbbing mercilessly, sending needles of pain through his entire skull and his mouth tasted something despicable that he didn't even want to try to describe. The surface underneath his body was rough and didn't even get close to the soft material of the sheets that he had in his bed and after another few seconds he realised that he was lying on his side on what he assumed to be the couch in the middle of the living room in his and Sasuke's shared apartment.

Why the hell was he sleeping out on the couch when his bed was standing just in the other room? Damn, even if he had been drunk last night you'd think he should have been able to find his own bed...

"Guy's, I know you're in there, let me in!"

God damn it, Kiba...

Why was Kiba banging on the door to their apartment this early anyway? He knew that both he and Sasuke used to sleep in on weekends. Especially if they had been out the night before.

Squinting his eyes he looked over at the VCR-clock underneath the TV.

13.30...

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that_ early.

Grumbling something incoherent about noisy and inconsiderate friends he tried to roll over, thinking that he would be able to go back to sleep if he could just block the annoying voice out, but for some reason he found that he couldn't even budge. Slowly, the fog in his mind began to clear and his eyes widened slightly as he let his hand travel down and found that there was something warm and slightly soft being draped around his waist, preventing him from moving. At the same time he also realised that there was something equally soft and warm pushing flush against his back and that this something was rising and falling in something reminding very much of... breath?

What the hell? When did he hook up with someone last night?! God, he hoped that whoever it was she wasn't ugly... he had made that mistake enough times, thank you very much.

"I know that at least one of you is in there! Open up, damn it!"

Oh for fuck's sakes, why wasn't Sasuke answering the door? The bastard was always up earlier than Naruto, not to mention easier to wake.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Speaking of the bastard... where _was_ Sa-...

The body behind him let out a low groan and snuggled its face closer to Naruto's neck tightening its grip around the blonde's waist and Naruto's eyes snapped wide open as a sudden, slightly worrying tingle travelled down his spine at the sound.

That groan...

Last night...!

His heart speeded up and he gulped loudly.

"I'm not leaving!"

This time Kiba's voice didn't evoke much of a reaction in Naruto, since the boy was trying his best remembering how to breathe properly. Suddenly a horrific suspicion dawned in his mind and he slowly moved his hand down from the arm to slide over his own, oh so evidently _naked _thigh.

Wincing he then looked down and slowly lifted the small blanket that was barely covering them up and glanced back at the body lying behind him. The very _male_ and also _very naked _body behind him...

Oh yeah, suddenly he knew _exactly_ where Sasuke was...

_Fuck_...

Now Kiba had begun to rattle the door handle and Naruto's heart almost stopped beating when he felt Sasuke's body shift behind him and the hand on his hip tighten its grip slightly before...

"_Holy shit_!"

Accompanied by the rather undignified shriek from behind, Naruto then got promptly kicked of the sofa and landed with a loud 'ouff' on the floor. In the fall he also dragged the blanket down along with him, leaving Sasuke stark naked on the couch, suddenly wearing only a mixed expression of shock and panic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the raven croaked, grabbing hold of a cushion to cover up his privates. On the floor, Naruto did the same thing with the blanket and let out an offended squeak.

"What _I'm_ doing?! _You're_ the one who-...!"

"Guys, I can hear you loud and clear! Open Up The Fucking Door!"

Both males immediately shut their mouths and after a quick glance at the door they exchanged a long look and then Naruto nodded towards the ruckus.

"You deal with him."

Normally Sasuke would have objected, not being one of Kiba's biggest fans, but this time he just nodded and stood up, looking around for something a bit more concealing than a cushion to put on. Naruto politely looked away as his room mate managed to locate his jeans from last night crinkled together in a bunch on the coffee table and pulled them on before making his way to the door.

Making sure Naruto got enough time to pull on some of his own clothes he then unlocked the door, revealing a slightly ruffled-looking Kiba dressed in... pyjama-pants???

Kiba quickly pushed past Sasuke who actually seemed a bit stunned by the otherwise always so hip Inuzuka's choice of attire... or in this case, lack thereof.

"Finally! What the hell were you two doing taking so long, having sex?! Jeez!"

Not noticing the sudden stiffness in the Uchiha's shoulders he continued into the apartment and hurried up to Naruto, looking as if he was ready to pull his own hair in sheer panic.

"Naruto! Fuck man, you have to help me!"

The blonde scratched the back of his head and shrugged awkwardly.

"Sure, but... with what?"

Kiba let out a long groan and dropped down to sit on the floor, resting his head in his hands and rocking back and forth. It was quite a miserable sight.

"I missed my final retakes..." he finally whimpered and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You _missed_ it? But... you spent forever studying for those tests."

Kiba wailed and fisted his hair.

"I know! I know, I just... I screwed up, man. I screwed up really bad.... and now I'm going to flunk both history _and_ social science!"

Sasuke looked from the boy sitting on the floor to Naruto and raised a brow questioningly.

Naruto cleared his throat and once again his hand darted up to rub against his neck.

"So... what do you want _me_ to do?"

Instantly Kiba shot up from the floor and desperately clutched the front of Naruto's t-shirt.

"You have to come up with an alibi for me! You have to help me explain to Tsunade why I didn't make it this morning. If you can convince her that it wasn't my fault then maybe I'll get another chance!"

Naruto stared at him.

"You want me to _lie_?" he asked slowly.

"Yes!

"To _Tsunade_?" the blonde asked again, as if checking if the other really understood what he was saying.

"She likes you!" Kiba wailed. "I mean, you're the one who called her an old hag to her face and _survived_, man! Please, you have to do this for me; my mom's going to kill me if she finds out!"

"Okay, okay, I will, just calm down, okay?"

"I'll pay you back, I promise!"

Naruto waved him off.

"Don't get so worked up about it, just stay clear of her until tomorrow and I'll have your alibi ready."

Naruto slowly pried Kiba's hands off of his shirt and gave him a light pat on the shoulder, something that seemed to calm the other boy down more than the promise of help had done.

"Don't worry, man, things will work out."

Kiba shot of a weak smile towards the blonde and then nodded, taking a step back.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

He looked up at Sasuke, who was still standing by the open door with his arms crossed over his naked chest with a single brow raised in scepticism, and then back at Naruto.

"I should get back to my dorm now. I have... uh... a thing to take care of."

Sasuke eyed Kiba up and down, taking in his appearance once more and then a smug smile slowly crawled across his lips.

"Say, Kiba... Exactly _why_ did you miss the retakes his morning?"

At the sound of Sasuke's voice Kiba twitched and let out a nervous laughter.

"Ehe... well... I kinda finished my studies early last night so I though.... I mean, you guys had been talking about going to that new place downtown so I though I'd go there and join you, but when I got in you weren't there..."

On the other side of the room Naruto groaned and pulled his hand in front of his eyes.

"Kiba, please don't tell me you went and got your ass drunk the night before retakes."

"Hell no! I was sober all night! I just... something came up."

Suddenly Sasuke snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Let me guess, that 'thing' you have to take care of, she's still in your bed isn't she?"

A goofy smile spread over Kiba's face and he threw his arms out in a 'what-to-do' gesture.

Naruto laughed and elbowed his friend in the side before pushing him out the door.

"Get out of here, stud, your woman's waiting."

Sasuke snorted

"I don't think 'stud' would be the most appropriate word in his case, Naruto."

Kiba leaned back in through the door and pointed a finger cheekily towards the raven.

"Shut up Uchiha, you're just jealous because I got lucky last night with some hot babe while all you got your hands on was Naruto. See you guys later!"

And with that he was gone.

Sasuke slowly closed the door and when he turned around to face the room the amused smirk from before was nowhere to be seen.

The corners of Naruto's mouth slowly dropped as well and soon both of them were just standing there, looking at each other, Sasuke by the door and Naruto by the couch.

Naruto swallowed and laughed meekly.

"Well... at least now we know what Kiba did last night."

Sasuke's eyes hardened,

"Don't you dare do that."

"Do what?"

"Turn this into some kind of joke. Don't you dare."

Naruto sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

"Alright then, what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know... Forget about it I guess."

Naruto's head shot up.  
"What?"

"I said we should forget about it. It was just a mistake."

"Like hell it was."

"It was. We were drunk, it just happened, now we move on and We. Forget. About it."

Naruto stood up from the couch, and now his eyes were the ones being hard and cold.

"So you're saying that we should just act like this never happened? How are we supposed to do that, you think? Sasuke, for fuck's sakes we had..."

"Don't say it!"

"...sex! _We_ had sex. _Lot's_ of sex. _Hours_ of _great_ sex!"

Sasuke looked at him, now wearing his famous I-don't-give-a-shit-face and Naruto returned it challengingly.

"You're meaning to tell me that we should just forget about that?"

Sasuke's voice was covered in ice as he calmly returned the look.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember." He drawled slowly.

Naruto had to force himself not to scream, knowing that Sasuke was just being his usual royal, stubborn asshole-ness, but damn this was fucking unbelievable!

He took a step towards him, but halted.

"You're saying that you don't remember us making out in the park on our way home from the club last night?"

"No."

Naruto took two more steps forward and pointed to the set of keys that were lying on the floor next to the couch

"And you don' remember us trying to open up the apartment door with your car key for about five minutes before we realised it was the wrong one?"

Onyx eyes narrowed.

"Nope."

Naruto nodded.

"Aha. Then I take it you don't remember when you tripped and fell over your x-box either?"

Sasuke snorted.

"I didn't trip over anything!"

As if he would trip over his beloved gaming console, that was just preposterous!

He immediately regretted his quick answer when Naruto narrowed his eyes calculatingly.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember _some_ things then?"

Sasuke immediately snapped his jaw shut and glared even harder, but Naruto ignored it, moving even closer.

"You don't remember how you pushed me against the door..."

Taking a final step forward he pressed his chest flush against Sasuke's, locking the raven against the flat surface of the door.

"...like this?"

"No."

"Not when you ran your fingers through my hair either?"

Tanned fingers sneaked their way up a pale neck and tangled themselves in black strands of hair.

"No..."

Sasuke's voice was stern, but this time his eyes didn't meet with Naruto's gaze.

"Not even when you touched me? Right... here?"

Another hand sprawled across Sasuke's bare stomach and this time there was a light shiver throughout his body at the touch.

"It felt good when you touched me, Sasuke. I'm surprised you can't remember my reaction. It was very... _intense_."

He leaned in and whispered the final word into the raven's ear, trying his best from not letting his smile be heard in his voice when a new twitch went through the other male's frame.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying his best to control himself.

This wasn't going like he had though it would.

First of all, he had never expected Naruto to react this way to their... nocturnal activities. He had expected him to freak out and perhaps even _move_ out, but he had not expected him wanting to discuss the damn thing!

As for Sasuke's reaction on the matter, it was all very simple; He was scared.

He had been crushing over his blonde room mate for about two and a half years now, not having the guts to reveal the fact that perhaps he wasn't exactly _completely_ straight, or God forbid, his actual feelings towards the dobe.

Sure, he had dated girls, he had even slept with some of them in the past and it had been... alright.

But the way Naruto managed to creep underneath his skin so easily... They way he always managed to tell what was going on inside his head like that. Like he was doing right now, calling Sasuke's lies out so easily. It was a wonder the idiot hadn't figured the story out yet!

Of course Sasuke didn't want to forget, he didn't want to move on. He wanted to stay right here, with Naruto's body pressed so tightly against his, the blonde's voice purring in his ear, his warm breath against his skin, but fuck he was so scared!

Scared that, for Naruto, this was just going to be a 'thing', some weird room mate stunt that would go away and become one of those dirty little secrets that you locked away in the darkest corners of your mind the very moment you graduated.

Sasuke didn't want a 'thing', he didn't want a 'college-secret', he wanted the real deal, and he wanted to tell Naruto this, but was way too scared.

Scared, nervous and_ holyshithejustlickedmyneck_!

Snapping back to reality and the situation he was in Sasuke fisted his hands at his sides, barely keeping the startled gasp in when the wet muscle slid over his skin, and he could feel Naruto's lips curve as the blonde failed to hide a smile.

"You really don't remember?" the blonde coaxed.

The hand on Sasuke's stomach moved up and two fingers pinched and rolled his right nipple softly at the same time as Naruto's lips assaulted his jaw line once again.

This time the gasp was almost embarrassingly loud and the hand on his body and the tongue drawing circles towards his earlobe wasn't exactly helping him to keep his cool.

"Sasuke... don't you remember..."

Teeth graced his ear, lips closed around the lobe and breath was huskily blown over the wet skin.

"... when I said I love you?"

Had it not been for Naruto's firm grip on his hair at that moment, Sasuke would have banged his head against the door hard enough to give himself a world class concussion, but instead he just managed to get his hair gently pulled.

Nails raked over his chest, down his abs, around the narrow of his back and up over his shoulders, causing shivers and goose bumps to spread like wildfire wherever they touched and he was absolutely sure he had gotten some kind of auditory delusions going on because he thought that he had just heard Naruto say something about _loving_ him?

Because, to be completely honest, he _didn't _remember Naruto saying something like that.

Was he playing him?

No, why would he do that?

If he wasn't serious then why would he...

A harsh tug at his hair made him hiss and snap his eyes open, (when did he close them anyway) and was met with two serious, blue eyes and a scowl.

"You're not answering." He reprimanded.

"I don't... remember _that_ part."

"But you do with the rest?"

"It's... coming back to me." Sasuke answered evadingly.

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched and slowly a brow was raised.

"Is that a fact?"

The nails began sliding up and down his spine, sometimes stopping to do small, single-fingered swirls at his lower back, a treatment that took all of Sasuke's self control to keep himself from shuddering like an autumn leaf.

"So, do you remember when you kissed me yet?"

That single finger was making it very hard to breathe properly, and now the dobe had begun to do something weird with his other hand as well, the one that was still being tangled in his hair. It was dragging, fisting, pulling, all so gently and so incredibly _slow_ it made his eyelids flutter and he knew that Naruto's face was getting closer and he knew that he should probably do something, but he wasn't in charge of his own body anymore.

"Do you remember, Sasuke?"

He felt Naruto's lips move against the skin right next to his mouth, brushing with feather light touches and he nervously licked his lips.

"I don't know... why don't you remind me...?"

"Does that mean that we're _not_ forgetting anymore?"

The mirth in the blonde's voice was almost solid enough to touch, but Sasuke didn't really care about who won and who lost in this particular argument. Naruto's lips so close to his was driving him mad! He didn't even have the comprehension to answer properly anymore, he just nodded, not more than a light twitch to an innocent bystander perhaps, but to Naruto it was more than enough.

Teeth clashed as Naruto's tongue delved deep inside Sasuke's mouth and the raven's knees buckles once again. The hand in his hair tugged hungerly at the black strands and the hand that had been drawing circles on his back suddenly shot down to grab his ass heatedly, tearing a husky moan from his throat.

It was quite amazing that Sasuke's brain was still able to function somewhat properly, even though the only thing he could really think about was that he still had morning-after-morning breath and he hoped to god that Naruto wouldn't notice, but once the blonde's tongue moved forward to greedily lap at the tip of his own even that ability disappeared and the only thing that existed in the Uchiha's head was heat, lust and desire.

His hands grasped around Naruto's shoulders and dug the fingers into the thin fabric of his white t-shirt as if it was a lifeline and his tongue finally began to move. A bolt of heat flashed down his spine when Naruto suddenly moaned, a low mewl that sent tingles all over his body and made his toes curl, and that sound finally released the blockage from his limbs and he could move again.

Pushing Naruto backwards he began manoeuvring them both back to the sofa, but when the blonde caught up to what his friend was doing he stopped and pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh, no, I'm not going there again." He said firmly and grabbed Sasuke's arm, ignoring the face of chock and disappointment he received in return.

Sasuke felt how ice instantly began filling up the pit of his stomach – Naruto didn't want to! – but it was quickly engulfed in heat once again when Naruto suddenly smiled and began pulling him in another direction.

"Where going this way. It's comfier."

'Comfier' turned out to be Naruto's bed, and once Sasuke understood what his blonde was saying he wasn't one to postpone.

After pushing Naruto down onto the covers and placing both hands on either side of the blonde head he then proceeded with his previous task of kissing him senseless, wordlessly telling him not to ever scare him like that again!

Naruto seemed to get the hint, because he wrapped both hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, settling the raven's entire body weight over his own.

Sasuke moaned when something hard and undoubtedly large pressed against his right thigh, feeling Naruto grinding his pelvis upwards to increase the friction and then release a low whimper.

Oh God, Sasuke could barely think straight - how could he when Naruto looked, sounded and tasted like he did!

Naruto himself was enjoying the situation tremendously, and the fact that Sasuke's previous paralyzation was wearing off only encouraged him to act even bolder. He let go of Sasuke's neck with his left hand and quickly reached down and cupped the raven's ass and pressed down at the same time as he brought his own thigh up. The startled gasp and strained moan he got in return provided him with a most satisfying tingle that shot down his spine and straight to his crotch. Sasuke was hot, bothered and hard in a way that Naruto had only found himself imagining during his own most intimate moments, breathing hard and biting his own fist to keep from making any unnecessary noises that would alert his roommate and secret crush on what he was doing.

He couldn't believe this was happening; it was all so surreal he almost thought he was still lying sound asleep on the couch or something.

When he and Sasuke had gone to the club the night before he had been toying with the thought on, sort of, telling Sasuke how he felt about him, then if it didn't go down well he could just blame it on the alcohol and brush it of like a wacky joke.

He had never in a million years have imagined that Sasuke would actually feel the same way about him as he did for Sasuke, and when a chance to act opened up, the booze and atmosphere at the club just made him take the leap.

Pushing Sasuke up against that corner, touching him the way he had done, kissing him out on the street, the walk home... It was all just so amazingly unbelievable!

And yes, he _had_ told Sasuke he loved him, and what better was - the Uchiha had said it back - but at the time they had both been in such a hurried frenzy to take each other's clothes off he hadn't expected neither him nor Sasuke to remember it.

Yet here he was, again, and he wanted to do everything, _any_thing, just to stay in this exact spot.

A mischievous smile graced his lips and slowly he began to move down, sliding on the covers until he had his head placed just beneath Sasuke's bellybutton and then he reached up and raked his nails slowly down the pale back and began licking the small hollow in front of him in long strokes.

Above him he heard Sasuke gasp with surprise and then a shudder went through his body. Naruto smirked and glanced up, finding Sasuke with his eyes clamped shut and mouth once again stubbornly closed.

Oh, stoic as always.

_Well, let's see what we can do about that..._

He started nibbling his way around the navel, up just beneath the ribs and then down again, leaving small love bites by the hips as he slowly started to work on the already partially unzipped jeans.

Sasuke was fisting the sheets in his best attempt to keep his cool. Not that he was ashamed of the reactions the blonde could coax out of him; it was just something he did out of reflex. Showing off his emotions had never been a very strong side with him.

He was so wrapped up in the task of displaying self-restraint that he almost cried out when his trousers got dragged down and something hot and _very_ wet slid along the length of his cock.

He knew that Naruto was probably grinning like the Cheshire Cat, but he didn't have the concentration it took to even form a glare in return. That tongue was sliding and licking in such wicked patterns it made his breath hitch with each stroke.

He knew that Naruto had done this to him last night, but then it had all been hazy and dulled down by the alcohol. Now everything was sharp and clear in a way that was completely overwhelming for him and it was maddening!

Naruto watched his lover's face with great attention, every single twitch or movement in his features being like a tiny victory. But he still didn't make any noises. He had done so many beautiful noises last night... Looks like he would have to take it a step further.

Fighting back the gag reflex he quickly took Sasuke's whole member into his mouth, deepthroating him all the way to the hilt and then began moving up and down in the slowest pace he could handle, grabbing hold of the raven's hips to keep him from thrusting down.

His actions did not go by unnoticed and his reward was a strangled groan followed by a curse and then Sasuke's arms gave out on him and he fell down onto his elbows, still clutching the sheets of the bed with both hands.

"Fuck...!"

Naruto had to keep himself from chuckling, threatening to choke on the length in his mouth. This must be the funniest thing he had done in his whole life. He's making Sasuke talk; he should get a freaking medal!

Encouraged by the reactions he started kneading Sasuke's hips, lifting them up and lowering them down, sucking harder and faster with each dip. Sasuke's breath was going ragged, he was trying to speed up the pace by thrusting his pelvis down, but Naruto's hands held him in place, leaving him with no option but to follow along with the blonde's movements.

Naruto could feel that his lover was close, but instead of going faster and finish the job he slowed down more and more. He still hadn't heard _that_ sound. He _needed_ –_that-_ sound.

Soon he was barely moving anymore and he only had his lips wrapped loosely around the head, licking it shallowly with his tongue a few times before he pulled away completely.

That's when it came. A whimper. A silent, pleading sound, begging so desperately, so unlike anything the ordinary Uchiha Sasuke would ever do. It was the most intriguing sound Naruto had ever heard and he loved it.

Darting his tongue out he licked the head of Sasuke's cock again, still holding on to his hips to prevent him from moving. Oh, the power such a simple act could bring. Sasuke whimpered again, his head falling down to rest against the bed before a new shudder went through him and he groaned loudly.

Naruto smiled. He couldn't punish his baby further when he was making all those pretty noises just for him.

Slowly, so that Sasuke would be aware of what he was doing he released his grip around Sasuke's hips and moved his hands back to press against the narrow of his back instead, giving Sasuke full control of the situation before he leaned up and hungerly licked the skin above his hipbone, moving down and placing the tip of the cock against his lips, parting them invitingly.

"Fuck my mouth, Sasuke."

At that Sasuke let out a needy moan, feeling goose bumps break out all over his body. How the hell could three, single-syllable words sounds so god damn erotic?

Warm lips moved up to close around him and the hands on his lower back pushed him down, pressing him deeper into that blissful, slick heat.

He knew that he should probably go slowly so that he wouldn't accidentally choke and kill his just newly made boyfriend, but after the first couple of thrusts his self-control was running out on him. And then Naruto did something that almost made him lose it then and there - he started moaning. The vibrations from his vocal chords could have done the job easily on its own, but Naruto's voice was the thing that really drove him over the edge. It was just a mix of moans and groans muffled by his own penis, but all he could hear was pleadings for him to go faster, to fuck that delicious mouth harder and harder until he came. Naruto's fingers were clawing at his back, but they never stopped pressing him down, urging him on and telling him no to stop.

Oh god, this was insane. This was unbelievable, this was _amazing_ and he was coming, oh fuck he was coming!

"Naru-... I... Ah-!"

Naruto felt the bitter liquid fill his mouth and go down his throat and he did his best to swallow it all, not paying any attention to the taste. Above him Sasuke was slumping down on his elbows, pressing his head against the covers of the bed and panting heavily trying to regain his breath. From Naruto's angle it looked kind of funny, but he refrained from making any comment about it.

Instead he began pushing himself up and simply flipped the raven over before straddling his thighs.

"Feeling good?" he purred and leaned down to kiss the pale neck.

"Mmm..."

Naruto chuckled and moved down to kiss and nip at the collarbone. Sasuke may be content, but he was still achingly hard and he wanted release, _now_.

"Sasukeee..." he wined, dry-humping Sasuke's thigh coaxingly.

"Give me a minute... Let me... catch my breath..."

"Buuut...!"

Naruto was using his pouting-voice. Sasuke knew that voice by heart and he also knew that it was mostly just about Naruto getting what he wanted, but for some reason he had found it to be very hard to deny that voice anything.

"Naruto, I can't even move yet..." he tried.

"But I'm haaaard...!"

As if proving a point he pressed his groin down against Sasuke's own, making the raven hiss at the rough contact.

"Pleeaaase, Sasuke...?"

As he spoke he kept kissing his way down Sasuke's chest and it didn't take long until he had found and latched on to a still pert nipple which he decided to turn into his base of operation.

Licking, nipping, sucking and biting, everything performed so tortuously slow in combination with Naruto's impatience made Sasuke want to hate his body for not recovering faster. He had no intentions what so ever to leave Naruto to deal with his own problems, he just wanted to be able to savour in it like Naruto just had with him.

He bit back a groan when a particular hard tug from Naruto's teeth managed to return his attention to the situation he was in.

"Naruto... I said... ah!... wait..." Oh dear god, he had already started moaning again.

"Touch me, Sasuke..."

A hand grasped around Sasuke's wrist and brought it to Naruto's chest, sliding it down towards the hem of his pants.

"Touch me... Please, Sasuke..."

The words were mumbled out against his chest but to Sasuke they were loud and clear, as were the moan the blonde let out when Sasuke slid his hand underneath his t-shirt and dragged it up again. It was amazing how the blonde was affecting him, he could have sworn that he would be out for the count for at least five more minutes, but already had his pulse begun to quicken and blood had started rushing to places it would never rush to in simple any day-situations.

Naruto's skin was hot against his, he could feel every single curve of the muscles underneath his hand, feel the heartbeat reverb through his fingertips, every single breath underneath the palm of his hand...

"Sasuke, please!"

Oh, self-control, did he even know the meaning of the word anymore?!

Grabbing hold of the white t-shirt, he pulled it of the blonde and threw it to the side before flipping them over and kissing the other male roughly.

Naruto dug his fingers into black hair and kissed back, not caring for a single moment to conceal any sounds of the pleasure his partner was causing.

Sasuke didn't waste time in ridding Naruto of his trousers and then used his feet to kick of his own jean that were still hanging loosely around his hips before reaching down in between the blonde's legs and grabbing his arousal, pumping it slowly.

Naruto threw his head back against the mattress with a loud moan, revealing the caramel skin of his throat which Sasuke immediately dived down to taste.

He latched on to the blonde's pulse and sucked hard, determined to leave a mark that would stay for days. Naruto was his now and anyone who ever laid eyes on this golden haired Adonis would know that.

Naruto was leaking pre-cum over his lover's hand and which each intoxicating stroke his breath grew heavier and more of those erotic sounds were heard. Oh god, how Sasuke wanted him!

He reached his hand up to wet his fingers, but before he had the chance to do anything Naruto grabbed it and brought it to his own mouth and closed his lips around them with a low mewl.

Sasuke's jaw fell open and he couldn't help but stare at the sight of Naruto licking his fingers, sucking them off one by one while thrusting into his hand with needy moans. Then he released the fingers with a light 'pop' and steered it downwards.

"You don't have to go slow..." he whispered hoarsely and for the second time that night Sasuke felt goose bumps form on his skin. How the hell did he _do_ that?!

He started by carefully slipping one finger inside, but at that Naruto almost growled and grabbed hold of his wrist again, pulling it out.

"I said – _don't go slow_. I want _you_, Sasuke, not your fingers. Now hurry up before I take care of this myself."

Sasuke looked at him in shock for a moment, but then a smirk slowly crawled across his lips and he swatted the intruding hand away.

"Is that so?"

This time he didn't just thrust one finger in, but three, earning a startled gasp from the blonde below him.

"'Cause its' funny, I really don't think you'd do that."

Naruto was already stretched from the night before, but still, three fingers were almost too much... until Sasuke curled his middle finger and hit _that_ spot.

"Sa-ah!"

"Hmm? You wanted something?"

Oh, this was fun! The way Naruto was writhing and squirming beneath him, how he somehow had found a pillow in the whirl of sheets and was no clinging to it for dear life, panting and trying to form words with that wicked mouth but not succeeding...

Oh yeah, he could learn how to live with this.

He gave another few thrusts before pulling his fingers out and grabbed both of the blonde's legs and hoisted them up on his shoulders before positioning himself. He shot the flushed Naruto a glance.

"No need to go slow, huh?"

He suspected that Naruto had a very well formulated curse to use in response to that question, but whatever it was he never got the chance to say it before Sasuke drove into him, making him arch off the bed with a loud moan.

Sasuke kept his promise and kept a quick, rhythmical pace and each thrust sent Naruto into a delirious wave of pleasure.

The walls in the dorms weren't thick and they sure ass hell weren't soundproof, but at the moment Naruto couldn't care less. He was moaning, on the verge of screaming but it still wasn't enough. The feeling of Sasuke filling him was so overwhelming, he felt like he was about to burst from the jumble of emotions that were huddled up together in his chest.

Sweat glistened on both of their bodies, Sasuke's hands were roaming teasingly up and down his legs only to sometimes scratch their nails along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and make him gasp for air. Oh, sweet release, so close, so blissfully close...

"Faster... oh god, Sasuke... Faster!"

Sasuke grunted out a reply and then he roughly grabbed hold of the back of the blonde's thighs and pushed them forward, almost folding Naruto's body over itself and picked up the pace, slamming down harder and with more force than before, making Naruto' breath catch in his throat.

Each strike against his prostate was euphoric and he wasn't just seeing stars - he was looking out over the entire god damn universe and he wouldn't be able to last now, there was just no way!

Using the last pieces of his scrambled brain he leaned up and caught Sasuke's lips in a sloppy but passionate kiss before orgasm hit his body, throwing his head back into the pillow with a strangled cry.

Above him he heard Sasuke fail to bite back a curse and then he felt warmth fill his body when Sasuke emptied himself inside of him.

The minutes that followed were just a mix of fuzzy impressions containing tangled limbs, hoarse breathing and fleeting but loving kisses and in the end Naruto found himself staring up at his ceiling with Sasuke lying psychically K.O'd on his chest, marvelling over cracks and spots in the polish that he had never bothered to notice before.

"Hey, Sasuke, that dark one over there looks just like you're hair." He mumbled, nudging the raven's shoulder lightly for attention.

"Very interesting, Dobe..."

Naruto ignored the drowsy but still sarcastic comeback and tilted his head a bit to the right.

"It could also be a bird... like a duck or something."

Sasuke raised his head and quirked a brow at him.

"You're saying my hair looks like a duck?" he asked slowly.

"Nah, not exactly. More like a duck's butt if you're going to be picky."

"A _what_?!"

"A duck's bu- _Ow_!"

Naruto rubbed his shoulder where Sasuke's fist had hit him but kept grinning at his boyfriend who glared back at him.

"My hair does _not_ look like a frickin _duck_!"

"No, I said 'a duck's butt', not 'a duck'."

"Shut up, it's not a duck's anything!"

"Well, I'd rather have it a duck's butt than a chicken's ass, don't you think?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde, for a second actually thinking about answering that question, then he just shook his head and lay down again.

"This sex-thing can't be healthy, I'm actually staring to see a trace of reasoning in your arguments." he snorted, hiding a smile when he heard Naruto chuckle in response.

"Means you must be getting smarter then."

The blonde stretched out his arms and yawned and then he tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"C'mon, we have to get moving. The stores downtown closes in just a couple of minutes."

Sasuke looked in confusion as the blonde got up and started getting dressed; not understanding what was going on.

"And _why_, exactly, are we going downtown?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"We have to get your x-box fixed. Or buy a new one; I haven't had time to look at the damage yet.

Sasuke's face instantly went ash-pale. Damage? On his x-box?!

"What?!" he hollered, darting up from the bed and out into the living room faster than a fired cannonball. Naruto rolled his eyes and then followed him, finding him kneeling naked on the floor next to the scattered pieces of what used to be the famous gaming console.

Sasuke was holding the remains of the display in his left hand and a broken CD in the other, looking completely dumbfounded.

"But..." he stared at the plastic shards on the floor. "When...? _How_?"

"I told you, you tripped on it."

"_Tripped_ on it?! Someone's been fucking _river dancing_ on it!"

Naruto grabbed his hoodie from the coat rack and pulled it on, giving his devastated lover a consoling pat on the shoulder.

"C'mon hot-shot, I'll buy you a new one."

Sasuke opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again, not being able to bring forth a word.

His x-box... His _baby_!

Moments later he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind and how Naruto tenderly pressed his lips against his neck.

"Is it really that bad, Sasuke? It's just a game."

Sasuke looked down at the pieces in his hands and sighed deeply.

"No... I guess it could be worse."

He gave the arm wrapped around his torso a quick squeeze and then released himself, though somewhat reluctantly, from the warm embrace and got up from the floor.

"So, downtown it is. And you're getting me a 360."

Naruto almost fell backwards.

"I'm getting you _what_?" he spluttered.

"You said you'd buy me a new one, and I want a 360."

"That wasn't a 360!" the blonde hollered and pointed at the mess on the floor, but Sasuke ignored him and went in to pull on some clothes.

"I'm not getting you a fucking 360, bastard!"

"Oh yes, you are. Considering it was originally your fault the old one's broken."

Once again with the falling backwards.

"My fault?! How can it be _my_ fault that your clumsy ass tripped and landed on your own game?!"

"Because..." Sasuke re-emerged from his bedroom, pulling on a black shirt and then walked up to the blonde and squatted down in front of him. "The only reason I tripped was because I was drunk, which I wouldn't have been if we hadn't gone out drinking last night, which was _your_ idea in the first place." He underlined the statement by stabbing his finger loosely into Naruto's chest.

"See. Your fault."

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds and then suddenly a huge fox grin spread over his face.

"Well, if that's the way we're going to play..." he mused and got up from the floor. Sasuke tilted his head up and looked at him questioningly. Naruto's grin grew, if possible, even wider.

"Kiba pays."

A black brow slowly rose.

"He's the one who wanted to go partying, but then he got the retakes so he couldn't come. So in the long run it must've been _his_ fault you tripped, right?"

Sasuke shrugged and stood up as well.

"I guess. But that's between you and him, as long as someone pays for my game I don't care."

Naruto laughed. Stalking over to the door he pushed the handle down and opened it, turning around towards his boyfriend in the process and winked smugly.

"Don't worry, he'll pay for it. I'll fork out for him for now since he's probably still busy with that new friend of his, but he'll pay for it. After all... if he expects me to pull a fast one on Tsunade-Baachan, he's gonna owe me. Big time."

--------------

--------------

Two dorms away, a certain brunet teenager snapped his eyes open with a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, suddenly thinking that maybe he should go into hiding for a couple of days...

Then he got a new kiss from the dark haired, pale blue eyed beauty in front of him and every thought he ever had about uneasy feelings simply dissolved into thin air and brought forth a smile in their place.

What could he say; Hinata had just turned out to have that effect on him.

* * *

**The End.**

**There, hope you liked it, even though it took a while to post it.**

**You know what I want now right?**

**Yep; reviews!**

**So go on, make me proud ;)**


End file.
